


New Year's Eve

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Jongin had a surprise for Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! This is a little gift from me hehehe
> 
> I hope you guys will like it^^

Sehun liked to think that he wasn’t that type of boyfriend who needed to celebrate special dates in an extravagant way. No, he was definitely not that kind of person.

 

He was content with celebrating anniversaries or birthdays at home. Nice dinner, cuddly movie time, then passionate love making. He didn’t need to go to expensive restaurants and receive expensive gifts to make him happy.

 

He also liked to spend Christmas with family and close friends. He didn’t need to throw a big and fancy party to enjoy the fun of Christmas.

 

He was a simple person. He didn’t need expensive gifts. He didn’t need big party. But he needed Jongin. Everything would only be special if he got to spend it with Jongin. It wouldn’t be the same without Jongin.

 

He wanted to spend the New Year’s Eve with Jongin, but Jongin just called him and said he couldn’t make it.

 

It’s not like they were planning something special. They were just going to stay home. Watching movies while waiting for the clock to hit 12AM, then they would go out to the balcony to watch the fireworks. They would kiss then maybe had some sexy time in their bedroom. It was simple, and Sehun loved simple things. Because it didn’t need to be extravagant to show your love to your loved one.

 

But Jongin said he would be busy. Jongin didn’t give him specific details, but he said it’s company’s problems. Sehun knew Jongin had a big responsibility as the CEO, but it’s New Year’s Eve. Couldn’t other problems wait?

 

Sehun didn’t want to be mad. He didn’t want to be childish. Jongin was probably sad too because he couldn’t celebrate it together with Sehun. But still, Sehun couldn’t help but to feel a little bit sad. He was going to spend the New Year’s Eve alone in their penthouse while Jongin was busy working in the company. He should be happy to start a new year, but he was feeling down and gloomy right now. What a way to end a year.

 

 

 

Sehun sat in his studio, with a brush in his hand and a canvas in front of him. He was an artist, a famous one if I might add. He had his own gallery and people were always waiting for his new pieces of paintings.

 

He always drew according to his mood. Because he was feeling down at the moment, his sketch were dominated by dark color. He drew a boy, facing an empty road in front of him. The sky was dark, the trees were big and tall. The only light came from the lantern the boy was holding. Overall, it looked depressing and Sehun blamed it all on his mood...and Jongin. Stupid Jongin and his dedication to work.

 

Sehun huffed and put his brush down. Jongin hadn’t called him at all since the last time he called this morning. He reached for his phone and just stared at it.

 

“If you are not gonna call me, then I won’t call you too.” He said to no one.

 

He was pouting and usually Jongin would kiss it away. But Jongin was not here now and it just worsened his mood. As in cue, his phone rang, and Jongin’s name appeared on the screen.

 

“What?” Sehun didn’t mean to sound that cold but he couldn’t help it.

 

Jongin was silent for a while before he spoke carefully. _“Is my baby mad?”_

 

“Nah, I am happy. I am going to celebrate New Year’s Eve all by myself in this spacious penthouse while my boyfriend is working. Of course I am happy.” Sehun replied sarcastically.

 

Jongin had the gut to laugh and Sehun frowned. _“You are so dramatic.”_ Jongin said it between his laughs.

 

“If you called me just to tease me then I am hanging up now.” Sehun threatened.

 

Jongin stopped laughing immediately at the threat. _“Sorry, sorry. Baby please don’t hang up. I’m sorry okay. I was just kidding.”_

 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “You’re so annoying.”

 

_“I am sorry I couldn’t go home to celebrate the New Year’s Eve with you, but I am going to make it up to you, okay?”_

 

“Whatever.”

 

 _“Baby, please..”_ Jongin sounded so guilty and Sehun couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his boyfriend.

 

Sehun sighed before he said, “It’s okay. I am not mad, don’t worry.”

 

 _“But you are sad.”_ Jongin knew him all too well and Sehun couldn’t lie because he really was feeling sad.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Sehun admitted in a soft voice.

 

_“I’m really sorry. I really want to celebrate it with you too, but something came up and I need to take care of it. I’m so sorry, baby. I will try to go home as early as possible. I promise.”_

 

“I know. Stop apologising. It’s not your fault. The company needs you. I am fine. Really.” Sehun smiled even though Jongin couldn’t see it but he knew Jongin could feel it.

 

_“I love you, Sehun. You know that right?”_

 

Sehun chuckled. “Of course I know dummy. I love you too.”

 

Jongin laughed and Sehun felt much better than before. _“See you later, baby.”_

 

“See ya.”

  


Sehun was bored. It’s just 9PM and he didn’t know what to do to kill the time. He had eaten. He had cleaned the house. He had showered. And now he was sitting in front of the television, watching some cheesy drama that he was not interested in. He was thinking of continuing his painting but he was not in the mood and he didn’t want to ruin the painting.

 

He sighed and rested his head on the armrest of the couch. He reached for his phone and texted Jongin.

 

**Sehun (21:05): Im bored :(**

 

Jongin didn’t reply right away so Sehun assumed that he must be busy right now. Sighing heavily, he threw an arm over his eyes. He could take a nap while waiting for Jongin to arrive.

 

The notification’s sound went off and Sehun quickly unlocked his phone.

 

**Jongin (21:23): Think of me**

**Jongin (21:23): It will keep your mind busy ;)**

 

**Sehun (21:24): Nah thanks**

**Sehun (21:24): It will just make me miss you more. I will end up crying**

 

**Jongin (21:24): Aww..**

**Jongin (21:24): I really want to hug you rn**

**Jongin (21:24): I wish I can teleport there**

 

**Sehun (21:25): Im gonna tell my mom**

 

**Jongin (21:25): Tell her what?**

 

**Sehun (21:25): Tell her that you made me cry. She gonna skin you alive**

 

**Jongin (21:26): Baby, are u crying?**

**Jongin (21:26): Please don’t cry….**

**Jongin (21:26): It makes me sad :( pls don’t cry...**

 

Sehun laughed. Jongin was so cute. Ugh, he really wanted to hug his stupid boyfriend right now.

 

**Sehun (21:30): Im just joking**

 

**Jongin (21:31): ….**

**Jongin (21:31): You scared me**

 

**Sehun (21:31): Sorry not sorry :p**

**Sehun (21:31): I miss you**

 

**Jongin (21:32): I miss you too, baby**

**Jongin (21:32): Are u going to watch the fireworks later?**

 

**Sehun (21:33): Nah, it will be boring without you**

 

**Jongin (21:34): Aw, don’t be like that**

**Jongin (21:34): Go and watch it, okay?**

**Jongin (21:34): Record it for me so I can watch it too later**

**Jongin (21:35): Please?**

 

**Sehun (21:35): You are being weird**

**Sehun (21:35): Bcz as far as i know, u don’t like fireworks**

 

**Jongin (21:35): I like it now**

**Jongin (21:36): Because you love it**

**Jongin (21:36): I like everything that my baby likes ;)**

 

**Sehun (21:36): Cheesy**

**Sehun (21:36): But okay**

**Sehun (21:37): I will record it for you**

 

**Jongin (21:37): You are the best!**

 

**Sehun (21:37): I know**

 

 

It’s fifteen minutes to midnight. Fifteen minutes to 2017, a new year, a new page of his life. Sehun didn’t really have any resolution. He just hoped everything would go well for him, Jongin, his family, and friends. He wished everyone would always be happy and healthy.

 

Oh, he did have something he wanted to achieve next year though. He wanted to open a new gallery in Japan. Japan was like his second home. He grew up there because his father worked there when he was young before they moved back to Korea six years ago. Japan had always had a special spot in his heart.

 

He went into his room and take out a coat from the closet. He then went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Once it’s done, he walked toward the balcony with his phone in one hand, and the hot chocolate in the other one.

 

It’s cold but his coat and the hot chocolate were enough to warm him up a little bit. It would be much warmer if Jongin was here because Jongin would hug him to make sure he was feeling warm enough. He sighed before he sat on the chair and put the cup down on the table.

 

He checked the time. Five more minutes.

 

He leaned back against the chair and looked at the sky. No stars today but it’s okay, because it would be covered with beautiful fireworks soon.

 

He just sat there in silence, while occasionally sipping the hot chocolate. When it’s one minute to midnight, he picked up his phone and got ready to recorded the fireworks.

 

The fireworks started but what he saw made him dropped his phone onto the floor. He gasped and covered his mouth with his trembling hands. The fireworks formed a sentence that successfully took his breath away.

 

'OH SEHUN WILL YOU MARRY ME'

 

It didn’t take a genius to guess who made that. He turned around abruptly when he heard the door to the balcony being opened. His breath hitched when he saw Jongin walking toward him with a nervous smile on his face.

 

Once Jongin was in front of him, he kneeled down and opened a blue velvet box he had been holding. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond in the middle of it.

 

“When we started dating four years ago, I told you I didn’t believe in marriage. You told me it’s okay. You would be content by just being able to be with me. So many years have passed, and you showed me what true love is. I learned a lot from you. You made me realise one thing. I love you, and I don’t want to lose you, ever. My parents made me think that marriage is a bad thing. But I realised that, I can’t let that prevent me from having my own family. They failed, but I believed that with you, we could build a happy family.” Jongin paused to compose himself.

 

“You are the only one who managed to change my mind. I want to grow old with you. I want to love you until my last breath. You are so special and precious to me and I love you with all of my heart and soul. I promise you, I will never let you down. I will always cherish you, take care of you, protect you, and love you. So, Oh Sehun, will you marry me?” Jongin asked with hopeful eyes.

 

Sehun couldn’t answer because he was crying so hard. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck tightly. He never knew that this day would come. Sehun knew from the beginning that Jongin didn’t believe in marriage because of his parents. He had warned Sehun about it but Sehun didn’t care. Yes, he wanted to have his own family. Yes, he had imagined him and Jongin getting married. But he didn’t force it because he knew Jongin didn’t want it. They were still happy and so much in love even though they were not married and that’s enough for Sehun.

 

Now, having Jongin kneeling on his knee, proposing to him, finally breaking his own fear, Sehun was so happy and overwhelmed by all the emotions.

 

“Is that a yes?” Jongin teased and Sehun chuckled through his tears and snots.

 

“I hate you so much.” Sehun betrayed his own words by hugging Jongin closer.

 

“I am sorry if I made you sad today. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jongin rubbed his back soothingly and Sehun pressed a soft kiss on Jongin’s neck.

 

He pulled away from the hug and placed his hand in front of Jongin’s face. Jongin looked at him questioningly and Sehun rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you going to put the ring into my finger?”

 

“Oh.” Jongin quickly took out the ring from the box and he almost dropped it because he was too excited. Sehun snorted and Jongin laughed at his own clumsiness. Jongin slid in the ring easily and he kissed it tenderly before he intertwined their fingers together.

 

Sehun admired the ring on his finger. His heart was jumping wildly inside him and he felt like the happiest person in the whole universe.

 

“Happy new year, Sehun.” Jongin looked at him lovingly.

 

Sehun smiled. “Happy new year, Jongin.”

 

Jongin leaned up to press his lips on Sehun’s and Sehun was more than happy to kiss him back.

 

“Ew, I tasted your snots.” Jongin mumbled as he pulled away.

 

Sehun pouted before he pulled Jongin back and pressed their lips together insistently. “Shut up and kiss me you dummy.”

 

Jongin laughed into the kiss and Sehun couldn’t help but smile.

 

“For your information, that’s not my snots, that’s my tears.”

 

Jongin silenced him with another kiss that made Sehun breathless. “I know. I was just kidding.” Jongin smiled and Sehun bit his lower lip in retaliation. Jongin yelped in pain and Sehun laughed.

 

“You are dumb.”

 

Jongin pouted and Sehun licked Jongin’s bottom lip to sooth the pain away. It made Jongin chuckled before he claimed Sehun’s lips with his again.

 

“I love you.” Sehun breathes out after they pulled away.

 

Jongin cupped his cheek affectionately as he stared at Sehun right in the eyes. “I love you too.” Jongin smiled and Sehun found himself falling in love with the same guy again, and again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
